The Beast Within Prologue
by solluxhasalisp
Summary: In the post apocalyptic land of Huston, Texas, Dirk and Dave no longer have to hide their true nature; the beast within. After settling down in an area with "fresh meat" the two monster hunter survivors, John and Jake enter the town in hopes of finally getting away from all the mess that was now their world. Not knowing the dangers that lie within the city, what will happen to them
1. Chapter 1

Dave POV

Dave crouched in the shadows, unseen by the shifty looking characters that roamed the alleys at this time of night. Smirking, his sharper than human teeth glinted in what little luminescent light the full moon provided. It was midnight; his time to hunt.  
After the apocalypse, he no longer had to hide his true nature or appearance; hiding and lurking in the darkness was an instinct, and he felt more comfortable in the cool shadows and glow of the night than he did at any other time when the sun was up.  
Lashing his cat like tail behind him in a way so silent a mouse couldn't have heard it, he locked his crimson eyes on his next victim. It was a tall young man who seemed to be trying to get away from the 'ghost town'; just Dave's type.  
Stalking him, his feet hitting the ground swiftly and silently with a certain precision special to only him, he waited until the victim was beyond the point of no return. In other words, his prey couldn't escape no matter where he ran, how fast he did it, or, Dave's favorite, how hard he struggled.  
Wiggling his butt a bit in excitement, his cat like ears flattened to his head, and he pounced, landing squarely on the back of he man. He grinned, sharp teeth flashing, and bit down, hard, into the man's neck, ripping and tearing at the string-y tendons beneath the soft luscious skin.  
For the next fifteen or so minutes, the night was filled with only the sound of raging agony and pleading, with the small sounds of Dave's giggling bubbling up at the loudest screams.

Dirk POV

Dirk was very used to the screaming; his twin, Dave, had a mighty thing for displeasure and pain, both in himself and others. Of course, hearing the tell tale agony ridden victim and somewhat insane laughter, he flicked a fox like ear and swished his long, orange, bushy tail behind him as he jumped from roof to roof.  
If Dave had found something to eat, he wanted some as well, even if he was more merciful than his twin.  
He caught scent of his other, and paused at the top of an apartment building looking down to the alley below. Seeing Dave ripping malevolently at the man below him, Dirk rolled his eyes and jumped from the building that was just short of a skyscraper and landed gracefully behind him, making a chiding noise.  
"Dave, don't play with your food," Dirk purred somewhat aggravated, yet even Dave could tell there was a note of amusement in his voice.  
Looking up from his meal, he smiled wickedly, blood smeared on his face in a way that was just obscene.  
"Sorry. Ya know I can't help m'self when 'm around O positive," His voice was an almost perfect match to Dirk's own, only silker; the blood made him somewhat high and it slurred his words together in a way that made it sound like poetry, no matter what it was he said, or how many profanities he managed to shove into a sentence.  
Kneeling next to Dave, he looked into his red eyes with his own orange ones and contemplated whether or not he was going to eat intestines as his brother was doing. Deciding against it, he leaned over and began to groom his brother, licking away the blood on one of his cheeks in a rhythmic way.  
"You make such a mess," he mumbled into the soft white skin on Dave's face. "Don't get me wrong, I find your enthusiasm endearing, but do you think it would kill you to at least _try_and be more sanitary?"  
Dirk had always been the more literate of the two, but it didn't matter to either of them. Dirk had long gotten over all of the little mistakes Dave made in everyday sentences, and Dave was definitely smart enough to understand what Dirk was trying to get across.  
Smirking, a fang showing from under his lip, he chuckled lightly. "Anything for you, brother dearest,"  
Dirk may have been the vocabulary master, but Dave was the master of sarcasm and irony, although Dirk did run a close second.  
Shaking his head, mildly impressed by his snarky retorts, he made sure to say something snappy back, one upping him by only a sliver. "Dave? More like Sassy Sassafras McSasserson."  
He gave Dave's hair a playful ruffle and turned his attention towards their meal.  
His eyes slid halfway closed in a hungry and predatory way as he reached into the dark abyss that was the insides of the fallen man and brought a long, probably vital, organ to his mouth, relishing in the flavor of blood as he bit down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this is the best place we've been so far!"  
John automatically clapped a hand over his brother's mouth; it was now just a force habit that he had grown accustomed to after the apocalypse. Jake was a chatty kind of guy, and John had to constantly shut him up so he wouldn't alert the many dangers of the new world.  
Although he shot a daggerlike glare in Jake's direction and held his finger to his lips in a sign for him to stay quiet, he had to agree; this was a nice place. It didn't have the dead bodies and infestation of various gruesome creatures that now haunted the eternal twilight.  
"Oh sorry old chap!"  
Rolling his eyes John facepalmed, looking at Jake.  
"Seriously, Jake? Why is it that YOU are the only one who inherited the english side?"  
Cocking his head to the side thinking, Jake opened his mouth a few times, looking like a fish, and then furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. 'That'll take awhile for him to digest...' John thought as he looked around the deserted town.  
It was quiet. Usually that would be a good thing, and to as someone as narrow minded as Jake, a fantastic place to settle down. But to a thinker like John, who was always been the more intelligent one, it probably meant there was something stronger than the normal monsters they dealt with.  
That = not good.  
John shook his head, trying to rid his head of the idea of being slaughtered, and made himself snicker when he looked to Jake and found him still trying to think of an answer.  
"Jake?"  
He looked up from his pondering to stare at John with his green eyes in curiosity.  
"Yes?" his british accent was more prominent when he was in deep 'thinking mode'  
"It was a rhetorical question."  
His face dawned with realization, and he gave a goofy grin, laughing a bit too loud.  
"Oh well that makes LOADS more sense! You have to be more careful, John, precision of language and all that."  
John gave an exasperated shake of his head and sighed, leading him with a quick flick of his hand.  
"This way..." He trailed off, the anxiety apparent in his voice as they crept, well John at least, down the street of the abandoned city, high on edge.  
"Jake you need to be careful...I have a bad feeling about this place"  
John was expecting some sort of reply, but when he got none, he turned around to see that Jake was nowhere in sight. Panicking, he hissed, "Jake this isn't funny where are you?" He whipped his head around to back in front of him, only to catch a glimpse of blonde hair before he was knocked to the ground with a thud.  
He gasped and squealed, his head spinning for a moment before he got back to his senses. Hearing a maniacal laugh that could only be described as evil, he whipped out a small knife that he pressed against his attacker's throat.  
"Get. Off. NOW."  
The body above him laughed, it's form shaking.  
"Aw, I'm not going to hurt you." It's voice was silky and smooth, and it was revealed as a he. "Just thought you were cute is all." He brought his lips down on Johns and after a moment of letting it linger, he jumped up. John had only enough time to see his...tail? disappear behind a corner, and the lingering of a maniacal laugh before he was gone.  
He felt a blush creep across his face and he shook his head to clear the forming thoughts before he stood up and brushed himself off.  
It was time to look for Jake.


End file.
